Are You Really Here
by monique2nd
Summary: Remeber Jules? Keith's ex who left him at the altar out of guilt. Well she's back with a little surpise for Keith. But what she doesn't know Keith had died and has a daughter with Karen. How will everyone react? Five years after season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Setting: Five years after the season 4 finale 2012**

The sun is glistening and leaves are falling. The area of Tree Hill was blessed with a beautiful autumn weather. Children jumping in the freshly piled leaves and their parents looking on. The teens of Tree Hill are all bundled up just chilling and hanging out. Little seven years old Keith Chamber looked in awe and happiness of his new home. While munching on an apple, his mother Emily "Jules" Chamber looked at her son thinking of how much he strongly resembled his dad. Keith was a spitting image of Keith Scott, with a hint of his mother in him. With Keith Sr. slightly messy brown hair, charming smile, and Jules's dark chocolate eye color, everyone thought of him as a child of beauty. Besides having Keith Sr.'s looks, little Keith had his father's personality, a fair and kind boy.

It would hurt Jules knowing she had hurt Keith's father. But she knew it was for best for everyone except her. Karen knew her secret deal with Dan, and knowing Karen, Karen would have revealed it to Keith. Dan and Lucas would have never wanted to hurt Keith, after all they had a special deal. After she left Keith at the altar, she knew she had to go as far as she could. The first she place she went to was her parents, Matt and Meg Chamber in Los Angles California. It was a town with so much diversity, and she knew she could count on her parents after all these years.

Once she arrived at her parent's suburban home in Los Angles, she was welcomed with open arms from Matt and Meg knowing something very bad has happened. It was just like when she was beaten by her boyfriend Vincent Mathers, she arrived at her parents' home. A month after Jules arrived at her parents home, Keith miraculously found her.

_**Seven Years Ago 2005 Los Angles**_

_There was tons of rain going on everywhere that night, and there would only be the sight of dark clouds and rain everywhere. Lightning was striking everywhere at night which made the week even worse. Everyone in the Chamber's residents were gone for the night except Jules. It was nice staying at her parents' place but it was hard for her to heal from what she done to Keith. Her parents already learned about what happened after hiring a private eye to watch her in Tree Hill. She would sometimes feel like a disappointment knowing that she wasn't raised to hurt people in that way. Derek, Jules's older brother wouldn't talk to her for a while after learning of her actions. People in her neighborhood were already talking about what happened to her in Tree Hill, from Dan's dirty deals to the wedding. There was too much already happening and sometimes Jules felt like she couldn't handle a second._

_A doorbell rung and it popped Jules back into the real world, a world filled with sadness and no hope for her. Walking slowly to the door, she felt like she didn't want to open after all why would anyone want to visit a girl like her? But it may have been the mailman who has been checking her out for a while, which didn't make her feel comfortable. She stil had to open the door though so she did._

_Jules's received the biggest and best surprise in her life. It was Keith. He was here for her. Keith was soaked and drenched, but it didn't matter he was back. From the moment she realized she jumped into Keith's arms, where they hugged tighter than ever. It was a hug that she has always remembered. After letting go, Keith looked into her eyes with sorrow and said "I think I may love you, but I don't know anymore."_

_After saying this, Jules kissed Keith so passionately; happy and rejoiced the love of her life came back. It started out as an innocent kiss, which led to them having a French kiss make out session, then it led them to more action. Jules led Keith to her room and they spent that night together while everyone in her house was gone for the night. That night was a night Jules remembered for the rest of her life. She felt like her and Keith did love each other after that night when they fell asleep in each others arms. In her dreams that night she dreamed of Keith and her being married with a little boy who looked just like Keith with her eyes. To Jules, she thought this was her future with Keith which made Jules feel like the most wonderful woman in the world._

_Waking up the next morning Jules woke hoping to get Keith breakfast like she usually does for them. When she turned to face Keith, he was gone. There was only a letter, rose, and a picture of them on the pillow. Looking at this image, she hoped Kieth just went for breakfast. She thought she couldn't have Keith leave again. Picking the picture, it was a picture of her and Keith at the beach a few weeks before the wedding. Then she picked up the letter, with held this:_

_Jules_

_When I first glanced at you at my brother's motor shop, I was awe struck. I thought I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. At the time I was in love with Karen, and she refused my proposal. Besides that, I slept with Deb, Dan's wife. With all these problems going on it melted away because I loved you. Love at first sight. Something that I know believe is real because of you. After your visit to the car shop I fell in love with you. Not only because of your looks, but I loved your positive, quirky and silly side to you. When we had our first date, you were like a drug addictive. I always had to have you. I wasn't in love with Karen, I realized I found the one for me, it was you. _

_On our wedding day, when you left I was distraught. I later learned all the dealings, and it mad me mad at first but I knew I could never be mad because I love you. When I discovered where you were staying I had to come for you. I didn't plan on what happen last night happen. But it was a beautiful night. I will forever remember it. _

_Waking up this morning, I thought of looking around to see if I could a little about you. I did learn a lot, but I thought there is so much I have to learn, and everyone in Tree Hill will be talking. Someone also told me that Karen loved me, and it would break to see her heart broken because of me. I deicied to leave, but I don't want to, but there's so much that I don't know yet. With it there is such a long distance and I have to be with everyone in Tree Hill. I don't want to separate you and your family. There is too much history between us. If we try to start new it maybe to hard for me. So I leave I may come back one day, I may. I love you.\_

_Keith._

**Back in 2012**

Jules came back to reality, where she now had a little boy resulting from her last night with Keith. Jules always remembered her feeling that morning, sad and anger. But she knew his feeling at least, that's all that matter. Both Keiths are important part of her life. Concentrating on the road, she passed by many familiar places, Dan Scott's Motors which changed to Scott's Motors. There was also the Crab Shack, and River Court. Everywhere in Tree Hill reminded her memories of Keith. Then she and little Keith arrived at their new house.

It was a small house in a kind and friendly area. The house was colored with warm fall colors matching the beautiful fallen orange and red trees. There was a huge oak tree in front of the fenced area, with a huge tire swing on it. A white fence covered bordered the house, with space for the driveway. Outside of the garage had a basketball hoop, knowing little Keith will have a fun time around here.

The moving trucks came in, making Keith go excited seeing all the trucks finally come in. While the movers were moving the furniture, one of them was eyeing her bit funny, but she brushed it off. Playing with Keith, she decided that they should go out. Getting her and Keith ready, they went to the main area of Tree Hill, to look around.


	2. Chapter 2

Tree Hill hasn't changed much since the Tree Hill gang has left. Lucas became an award winning author with his books sold around the world. Besides that he became a professor at Duke University after his first book became a bestseller. Brooke followed her dreams and turned into an international designer. Nathan ended up taking over Scott Motors with Lucas, after Dan was sent to jail. Haley did a mix of both of her dreams, she became a music teacher at Tree Hill High. Peyton used her love for music, and made her own music company P Music. Mouth and Rachel became pretty successful. Mouth became VP of some electronics company, while Rachel became a model for Brooke's clothing line and much more. Mouth and Rachel, remain successful but their relationship was always on and off. Skills got drafted into the NBA for the LA Lakers. Bevin ended being his manager, and wife.

Lucas and Peyton broke up after a couple of years, realizing it's better to be friend. Dan was put guilty, and since he was mayor he had a 15 year sentence, with bail. Karen was successfully still running the café and Tric. Lily was growing up and looking like Keith everyday that pass by. James Scott inherited both of his parents' skills music and basketball. Brooke and Chase broke up during college from the long distance. Mouth and Rachel keep on breaking up from the distance but always get back together whenever they see each other. Now everyone was just staying in Tree Hill because home somehow always stayed close to their heart.

Everyone was at River court. River court didn't change much. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel were sitting in a tight circle gossiping and talking. Mouth and Skills were catching up on good times. Tonight James was being watched by Deb, while everyone was going out for the night. Nathan and Lucas were at Scott Motors to close it up for the night. Then Nathan and Lucas finally came, and everyone was deciding what to do for the night.

……

Jules and little Keith had an exciting day, making Keith automatically liking Tree Hill. Going to a local markt where she found some people looking at her again. They later went t the park, playing on the swings and monkey bars. When they were exhausted from the park, they decided to walk around town. During their walk, they passed Karen's Café. This made Jules want to go in and slap her, in return for her slapping Jules on the wedding day and making Keith go back for her love. But she looked down at her little miracle, Keith and realized she didn't need to get mad at Karen.

In the middle of their walk, Jules and Keith passed by River court. It gave her a memories of one of her dates with Keith.

_**Seven Years Ago Tree Hill**_

_It was a cool night, and Keith and Jules were playing around River court. Playing around with the bottle of champagne, they were shaking it around and just laughing. After their little game with the champagne, the two were exhausted and laid on top of Keith's car. While they were chatting Keith brought up a topic, they never mention before, kids._

"_Jules how many kids do you want?" Keith asked with curiosity._

"_I don't know Keith, never thought of it. Maybe three or four kids, that sounds nice. I hope they have little bit of us in each of them." Jules replied honestly. She's always wanted kids but never thought of it. _

"_Yeah like your wise talking and sarcasm." Keith said jokingly._

"_Hey watch it buddy. I might as well leave you for my other boyfriends." Jules lightly slapped him on his shoulder. Then she said out of curiosity, "I like the name Keith. I'll name one of our sons Keith, so I'll always remember you. I also like the name Emily, so how about we name a girl Emily."_

'_Those names sound perfect for our children. Keith Scott Jr. and Emily Scott.' Then he gave Jules a kiss, and they stayed there under the moon and stars talking all night._

**Present Tie Tree Hill**

Everyone at River cour was talking and arguing over what to do for that night. Lucas, tired of their voices turned his head ad saw a little boy that looked like Keith. With the little boy he saw a familiar face, it was Jules. Leaping from his seat, he ran to get her. Everyone was wondering what Lucas was doing, so they went after him.

……

Jules was walking with Keith when she heard someone run up to her. When the mysterious person caught up to her it was her past, Lucas. Looking at him straight in the eye she said "Hello."

"Jules what are you doing here? Are you really here?" Lucas asked with exhaustion and shock. Somehow Lucas thought Jules looked gorgeous with her long wavy brunette hair, black tank top with white skirt which flaunted her toned tan legs, with tan sunglasses. Her delicate and beautiful face was lightly done with makeup, bringing out her dark brown eyes. In the midst of these thought, Lucas broke out f it thinking it's wrong to think her that way. Turning his head towards Keith, and asked, "Who this little guy?" Ruffling Keith's hair making him giggle and smile.

"This is Keith Scott-Chambers Jr." Jules replied holding Keith close to her.

Lucas was shocked. He thought Jules would have kown of what happened to Keith. Telling her of what happened to Keith would devastate her. It had to be told. IIt had to be told right now. Looking in her beautiful eyes made it hard for him to tell her the unfortunate news.

"Lucas is something wrong with Keith? If there is please tell me. I love your uncle. I know I hurt him but I have to know of Keith," Jules said begging.

"I don't know how to tell you. Jules, Keith died."

Hearing this made Jules feel like the word as spinning too fast. It's just a bad dream. But wait this is reality. From all these thoughts, Jules fainted.

Tree Hill gang finally arrived, and saw a collapsed Jules. Seeing her was a huge shock, especially with the little Keith mini me crying mommy. Lucas held Jules feeling like he had he to protect little Keith and Jules.


End file.
